destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris is a former Inspector for the San Francisco Police Department until he and his family moved to the East Coast. He is also the husband of Sheila Morris, and the father of Michael Morris and Darryl Morris Junior. Darryl was also a good friend of the Halliwell family, and often helped them out of tight predicaments when it came to the law, even putting his job as well as his life on the line a number of times. His decision to leave San Francisco was partially due to his involvement with the sisters becoming to much for him and his family to handle. Early History Darryl was born to Luther Morris in an unknown year in San Francisco, California. His father was arrested once in the sixties, before becoming a Police Officer and changing his ways. Later in his life, Darryl later met and married Sheila Morris, and the two had two children together. They named their children Darryl Morris Junior and Michael Morris, the latter of whom they refer to as, "Mikey". At some point in his life, Darryl joined the San Francisco Police Department and was partnered with Andy Trudeau. Charmed Darryl was introduced as the respectful partner of Andy Trudeau, who was a skeptic in the world of the supernatural. He became suspicious of the Halliwell Sisters due to their involvement in many unsolved cases, however, Andy covered for them and convinced Darryl to turn the other cheek. Later on, Darryl, upon Andy's request, promised to look after the sisters if anything were to happen to him. After Andy died, Darryl kept his promise and looked after the sister for months. He encountered them months after Andy's death, when he bonded with Prudence Halliwell. While he didn't want to know what it was that the girls did, he knew that they could solve cases that he and his fellow officers couldn't. This caused him to turn to them for help rather often. He later found out the sisters were witches, something that he was originally skeptical about but grew to accept and attempted to understand what it all meant. In the years that passed, Darryl grew closer to the girls and them to him. He became their friend and confidant, and he was even invited to Piper's wedding to Leo Wyatt and helped them solve a murder that was linked to Prudence. After Prudence's death, Darryl was devastated along with everyone else, and was present for her funeral and the events that followed. After Darryl was partnered with an Inspector Cortez, Darryl's loyalty was tested as Cortez wanted to unearth the truth about the sisters. However, Darryl covered for the sisters and Cortez later came to understand the sisters jobs. He then handed all of his evidence over to Darryl, which Darryl promptly destroyed. Later, Darryl helped cover-up the vanquish of Cole Turner, and warned Phoebe about the police's investigation into his death. He was then promoted to Lieutenant, which made it easier for him to help the sisters and vice versa. He also bonded with the newest Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and told his wife about the sisters' secret. However, a major turning point in his story and relationship to the sisters was when he was arrested and almost killed for a murder that he did not commit. Darryl was framed by a Phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was forced to say an emotional goodbye to his wife, and truly believed he was going to die. Luckily, he was saved by The Cleaners only by a millisecond, and was allowed to remember what happened. This caused a rift between him and the Halliwells, as he resented nearly being killed to conceal magic. He also refused to help them any further, not wanting to put his family through anything like that ever again. He was later responsible for arresting Piper's son, Chris Halliwell (who was from the future), for stealing a car while in mid-chase of a demon. Although he refused to help the sisters anymore, Darryl still warned them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan, as he still care for them. He also refused to help Sheridan expose them, and tried to convince her to let her investigation go. Darryl later approached the sisters and told them that he had done some soul searching, and decided he wanted to help again. However, he was initially reluctant about magic, and ultimately changed his mind after Phoebe told him that one bad experience should not conquer six-years of positive magical experiences. When a Federal Agent put Sheridan in a coma, Darryl returned to the sisters and asked for help in seeking Sheridan out. From then on, Darryl helped out in some cases until Sheridan revealed to his wife the true danger of his job. Sheila realized that he was working with the sisters again, and forced him to stop. A short while later, Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time. Darryl initially declined as it wasn't his problem anymore, but Leo explained that if he doesn't, they'll be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. Darryl then agreed to help for a final time, and stopped the FBI from entering the manor. He then believed the sisters died in the battle against Zankou, which saddened him, until he noticed three women cross the street with a man; one of whom gave him a knowing look. Darryl then realized that they had miraculously survived, and would continue to live their lives. Soon after, he moved to the state of New York with his wife and two children, where they lived a peaceful and magic-free life. Throughout Destined Series In Witch Hunter, Michael mentioned that he talked to Darryl over the phone, and he told Michael about the final part of Jackman's story. Darryl is also still living in Philadelphia with Sheila, and is a Grandfather to Darryl Junior's children. Personality Darryl is a kind-hearted man who cares deeply about his family and close friends. He is willing to do almost anything to protect those he loves, and is unconditionally loyal to his family. He is also a hardworking and driven man, with a strong moral code. While he didn't initially believe in the supernatural, he soon became a protector of it, as his relationship with the Halliwell sisters and family grew. Physical Appearance Darryl is an attractive male with short, curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He was most commonly seen in a police uniform, suit, or civilian clothing. Professional Life Darryl's profession has always been a police officer. He started at San Francisco Police Department and gradually worked his way up to being an Inspector. He was then partnered with Andy Trudeau, and the pair solved a number of cases together. After Andy's death, Darryl was promoted to Lieutenant after he solved a murder case. Over the course of his years at the S.F.P.D., Darryl had a number of partners, most of whom were either killed or resigned. After he moved to New York, Darryl presumably continued his profession until his retirement. Notes and Trivia * He was the first police officer in Charmed to discover the sisters secret and help them; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Mortals